


Зомби ненавидят фаст-фуд

by Chif



Series: Зомби ненавидят фаст-фуд [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angst and Humor, Character Death, F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Якори» могут удерживать в реальности не только оборотней в полнолуние. Написано на лотерею по стереку. Тема: №6. Стайлз учится играть на гитаре</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зомби ненавидят фаст-фуд

_Есть только один Бог. Его имя Смерть.  
А смерти мы говорим только одно: «Не сегодня».  
Игра Престолов_

**

Нулевой пациент, Калифорния

**

Стайлз грохает подносом о стол и садится.

— И с чего столько… эмоций? — Лидия вскидывает брови, Скотт поддерживает вопрос кивком, Джексон делает вид, что не с ними.

— А с того, что завтра меня везут к врачу, потому что когда утром отец пришёл меня будить, я с воплем скатился с кровати, прихватив биту из-под подушки, так что теперь он думает, что у меня проявляются побочные эффекты от аддерола. Не могу же я ему рассказать, что боюсь ожившего бывшего директора, который заползёт ко мне в окно и покусает?

— У тебя бита под подушкой? — Скотт осоловело ведёт головой.

— Это всё, что ты понял?

— Прости, — Скотт поднимает ладони. — Так что там с врачом?

— Старый хрен раскусит, что я вру, в два счёта, — Стайлз драматично заламывает руки. — И меня отправят в психушку.

— Вот радость-то, — усмехается Джексон, за что и получает подзатыльник от Лидии.

— Да ладно тебе раньше времени впадать в панику, — говорит она.

— Ну, да, — Стайлз кивает. — Вот выпишут метилфенидат, и начну впадать.

— А это что? — осторожно спрашивает Скотт.

— Это пропуск в мир красочных глюков. Если бы я его уже принимал, то давным-давно со всех ног побежал бы к психиатру, рассказывать про привидевшихся мне оборотней.

— Окей, — Скотт кивает. — Тогда нам нужно что-то сделать.

Стайлз собирается уже сказать что-то очень саркастичное, но замирает.

— Вау, — говорит он. — Мы что, впервые обсудим мои проблемы? Как нормальные люди? Правда?

Ладно, это тоже получилось довольно саркастично.

— Лови момент, — фыркает Лидия. — Сначала ты, а потом поговорим об отношениях Джексона с отцом и очередном драматическом моменте в любовной жизни Скотта.

— Неужели сериал нашей жизни потеряет жанры «сверхъестественное» и «триллер»? — шутливо ужасается Стайлз.

— Ребята, — вклинивается Скотт, — давайте без соревнований по сарказму.

— Нет, подожди, МакКолл, — неожиданно говорит Джексон. — Мне уже интересно, кто выиграет.

— Конечно же, Лидия, — твёрдо сообщает Стайлз.

— О, ты так мило подлизываешься, — умиляется та, — что мне уже даже почти не хочется побеждать.

Стайлз улыбается.

— Ну, короче, я не против того, чтобы обсудить ситуацию, но точно не в школе. А то мне уже начинает казаться, что все уже знают про нашу пушистую проблему.

— Приходите ко мне, — предлагает Скотт. — Мама в вечернюю смену.

— Я скорее ногу себе отгрызу, — с сияющей улыбкой сообщает Джексон.

— А я обещала Той-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, что сегодня мы будем смотреть «Дневник памяти» и обсуждать мужиков.

— Понял, я опять должен придумать план в одиночку.

— Эй! — возмущается Скотт.

— Не принимай на свой счёт, чувак.

Скотт пинает Стайлза под столом, и смотрит невинным взглядом. Хотя, пнуть, конечно, мог и Джексон.

— Можешь позвать Дерека, — говорит Лидия. — Кстати, где он?

Стайлз тут же достаёт телефон.

Упоминание Дерека в последнее время оказывает на него прямо-таки магический затыкательный эффект.

— Дерек с доктором Дитоном поехали за какой-то штукой, которая поможет нам со стаей альф, — говорит Скотт. — Они должны вернуться завтра.

— Но эта стая же пока никак себя не проявила. Ну, кроме вандализма над стенами.

— Дерек говорит, что они помешаны на традициях. Так что они ждут полнолуния.

Стайлз листает твиттер и хмурится. В последние дни почти во всех крупных городах творится что-то очень странное.

— В интернете творится какая-то хрень, — вслух говорит он. 

— О, Господи, — с наигранным ужасом отзывается Джексон, — неужели они запретили порно?

— Устаревшая шутка, — фыркает Стайлз. — Просто все либо разом сошли с ума, либо это флэшмоб, о котором я ничего не слышал, либо у нас в стране зомби-апокалипсис.

Джексон смеётся, а Скотт логично, как ему кажется, предполагает:

— Ну, если бы это было так, то нам бы уже сообщили, да?

— Стилински, ты уверен, что уже не подсел на этот твой метил-чего-то-там?

— Стайлз, с чего ты взял, что что-то происходит? — спрашивает Лидия.

Ну, да, после восстания из мёртвых Питера она точно первая, кто поверит в пришествие зомби.

— Почти во всех социальных сетях появляются странные сообщения о зомби, даже фотки, а потом всё замолкает, как будто от интернета отрубают целые города.

— Или это действительно глобальный флэшмоб, — закатывает глаза Джексон, — а у тебя паранойя.

— Ну, вариант, конечно. Но мне никто не отвечает. Великий воин Эмбергаузер из Нью-Йорка уже второй день не выходит в игру. Я волнуюсь.

— Господи.

— Может, он познакомился с какой-нибудь девушкой.

Стайлз хмурится и пожимает плечами.

— Советую тебе последовать его примеру, — говорит Джексон и встаёт. — А то совсем с катушек съедешь.

— Я уверена, что с твоим другом всё в порядке, — Лидия тоже поднимается. — Вся нечисть сосредоточена в Бейкон Хиллс, тебе ли не знать.

Стайлз хмыкает, соглашаясь.

Да уж, больше сверхъестественной фигни только в Мистик Фолс, но он никогда не скажет об этом вслух, потому что никогда публично не признается, что смотрел этот сериал.

Джексон обнимает Лидию за талию и выводит из столовой под завистливыми и восхищёнными взглядами толпы. 

И Стайлз, правда, рад, что Лидия восстановила свой статус среди местной школоты.

— Блин, — неожиданно говорит Скотт и переводит отчаянный взгляд с сэндвича на Стайлза.

Из чего Стайлз делает логичный вывод, что Скотт что-то забыл. У Скотта всегда такое выражение лица, когда он собирается сказать то, что не понравится Стайлзу.

— Выкладывай, — говорит Стайлз. — Я готов ко всему, кроме свадьбы с Дереком.

Скотт давится воздухом и немного сэндвичем и кашляет.

— Чувак, — осуждающе хрипит он, — мне же будет сниться это в кошмарах.

Стайлз фыркает.

— У тебя слишком нежная психика для оборотня.

— Съездишь со мной домой, я забыл работу для Финстока.

— Нет работы — нет оценки. Нет оценки — нет лакросса. Нет лакросса — нет в жизни смысла и счастья? — улыбается Стайлз.

— Ты уловил всё верно, друг, — ухмыляется в ответ Скотт.

Стайлз резко поднимается.

— Тогда нам нужно поспешить, чтобы успеть добыть твою работу, не превышая установленные законом скоростные ограничения, потому что если отец меня поймает, то точно решит, что у меня передоз.

— Окей, — кивает Скотт и застывает на месте, потому что в столовую входит Эллисон.

— Пошли, — Стайлз пихает его локтём под рёбра. — Если бы я хотел посмотреть на подростковую драму, я бы включил CW. Этот канал, кстати, смотрит мой отец, когда думает, что я не вижу. Кажется, действия героев он рассматривает как эталон поведения существ нашего возраста.

Скотт его совсем не слушает, идёт, но всё ещё смотрит на Эллисон так, что ему вручили бы Оскар, если бы он играл Ромео.

Они проходят мимо пришибленно выглядящих (отсутствие альфы явно не пошло им на пользу) Эрики и Бойда. Стайлз готов поспорить, что сейчас они как никогда завидуют решению Айзека остаться.

На парковке Стайлз по привычке оглядывается, а потом вспоминает, что Дерека в городе нет. То есть, смотреть жутким взглядом тоже некому.

— У меня Стокгольмский синдром.

— Чего?

— Скучаю по Дереку, говорю, — признаётся Стайлз.

— Почему? — Скотт шокировано моргает.

— Не знаю, — Стайлз пожимает плечами. — Наверное, потому что уже месяц всё спокойно.

— Не накаркай, — умоляюще просит Скотт, залезая в джип.

— Не бойся, ты-то точно всё переживёшь, — закатывает глаза Стайлз, заводя машину.

Они доезжают до дома МакКоллов минут за пять.

И Скотт говорит:

— Странно.

— Что?

— Мама должна спать после смены, а в доме такие звуки, будто она смотрит фильм про зомби и одновременно с этим бьёт по чему-то молотком.

— Вот видишь, зомби везде, — наставительно говорит Стайлз. — А вы мне не верите. 

Но Скотт не реагирует на шутку. Скотт всё ещё хмурится и втягивает носом воздух.

— Что ещё? — спрашивает Стайлз.

— И запах тоже… странный.

— О, мой Бог. Пошли, узнаем, что там не так.

Стайлз выпрыгивает из машины и быстро идёт к дому. Хмурый Скотт следует за ним.

— Стайлз, — зовёт он, — подожди. Давай я зайду первым.

— Ты думаешь, твоя мама всё-таки попытается меня убить за то, что я так плохо на тебя влияю?

Скотт качает головой и открывает дверь.

Они успевают пройти в гостиную. 

— Мам? — зовёт подобравшийся Скотт.

И Стайлза просто отбрасывают к стене, потому что на Скотта нападает жутко хрипящая Мелисса. Они оба падают на пол, и Скотт на секунду замирает, потому что это же его мать, Боже мой, а потом Мелисса пытается укусить его за горло, и Скотт перекатывается, отводя рукой её голову назад.

— Твою мать. Твоя мать! О, мой Бог, что с твоей матерью, Скотт?

— Стайлз, помоги, — пыхтит Скотт, с неожиданным трудом удерживая Мелиссу лицом в пол. 

— Как? Цепь осталась в шкафчике!

— Отцу звони!

Стайлз едва ли не трясущимися руками выуживает из кармана телефон и набирает номер отца.

Тот, к счастью, отвечает практически сразу.

— Пап, — вскрикивает Стайлз. — Мы у Скотта, с Мелиссой что-то не то, и мы не знаем, что делать.

— Чёрт, — говорит отец, словно знает, что именно он имеет в виду. — Она на вас напала?

— Да, Скотт её держит, но мы…

— Мы уже подъезжаем, — перебивает его отец.

Стайлз бросает телефон на диван и бежит к двери.

Оказывается, отец был вполне себе буквален, машина шерифа уже парковалась возле дома.

— Откуда ты знал? — шокировано выдыхает Стайлз.

— Потом.

Отец, его новый заместитель и пара крепких парней в больничной форме быстро заходят в дом. И уже через пару минут отчаянно сопротивляющуюся Мелиссу со всей осторожностью связывают и погружают в подъехавшую машину скорой помощи.

— И как ты только удержал её в одиночку, — хлопает один из медбратов Скотта по плечу. — Можешь на медведя идти с голыми руками.

— Что это нахрен было такое? — грубо спрашивает Скотт, и Стайлз согласно кивает. 

— Твоя мама уже пятая за сегодня с подобными симптомами, — поясняет отец. — Мы подозреваем, что это была террористическая атака, и выясняем, когда и как к ним в организм мог попасть наркотик.

— Это какой же это был наркотик? — удивляется Стайлз.

— Это мы тоже выясняем.

— Но почему ты приехал к Мелиссе?

— Потому что остальные четверо работали в больнице с ней в одну смену, — поясняет отец. — Я хотел убедиться, что с ней всё в порядке.

— Вот именно так обычно и начинается зомби-апокалипсис, — говорит Стайлз.

И все смотрят на него, как на придурка.

Как будто в неизвестно откуда взявшийся наркотик поверить легче.

— Она вас не покусала? — наконец спрашивает отец. 

— Нет.

— Повезло, ребят, а то нас уже пара человек цапнула, — с усмешкой говорит новый заместитель, чью фамилию Стайлз никак не может запомнить.

— Пап, тебя тоже?

— Меня пока нет. Постарайся сегодня не особо задерживаться, хорошо?

— Может, я останусь со Скоттом? — предлагает Стайлз.

Отец подозрительно их разглядывает.

— Хорошо. Только постарайтесь не влипнуть в неприятности, парни.

— Будет сделано. А вы будьте бдительны и не дайте зомби съесть ваши мозги.

Все усмехаются и качают головой.

И когда они уезжают, Скотт говорит:

— Она пахла так, будто умирает.

Стайлз кладёт ладонь ему на плечо.

— Всё будет хорошо, чувак. Это просто был какой-то мудак с наркотой. Я такое в каком-то сериале видел. 

Скотт болезненно морщится.

— Надеюсь, что ты прав.

*

Стайлз просыпается, потому что Скотт роняет его на пол. Конечно, это вполне привычный способ побудки во время их совместных ночёвок, но это не мешает Стайлзу возмущённо застонать и повыше натянуть одеяло.

— Сволочь ты, Скотт. Скотт скотина. Скотинистый Скотт.

— Стайлз, зомби, — испуганно шепчет Скотт. — На улице реальные зомби.

— Точно флэшмоб, — зевает Стайлз под одеялом.

— Они только что поймали и съели мистера Тимсти.

— Туда ему и дорога, всегда ненавидел этого тупого кота.

— Поймали и съели сырым, Стайлз! — голос Скотт срывается на вопль, и Стайлз просыпается.

— Чего? — спрашивает он.

— Зомби, Стайлз. Ты был прав, они, правда, зомби.

— Если ты решил меня разыграть, то я до конца года буду кормить тебя собачьими консервами, — обещает Стайлз, поднимаясь с пола и потирая ушибленное бедро.

Скотт быстро-быстро трясёт головой, демонстрируя, что он совершенно серьёзен.

Стайлз скептически смотрит на него, потому что, ну, серьёзно, зомби? Нашествие вампиров и то прозвучало бы более реалистично…

— Блядь, — выдыхает Стайлз и прилипает носом к окну. 

— Блядь, — повторяет он через минуту, когда миссис Питерсон начинает проворно потрошить мистера Питерсона.

— Это, правда, зомби, — всё ещё неверяще повторяет Скотт, дыша Стайлзу в затылок.

— Пожалуйста, Господи, пусть это будет флэшмоб, — просит тот. — Я же не люблю зомби, мне всегда больше нравился конец света при посильной помощи огромного астероида.

— Это вряд ли флэшмоб, — отзывается Скотт. — Я чувствую, что кровь у них настоящая. С улицы просто несёт кровью и мертвецами.

Стайлза передёргивает от подобного определения.

— Нужно позвонить отцу, — говорит он.

— Звони, — соглашается Скотт, и тоже не может отвести взгляда от происходящего на улице.

Стайлз вспоминает, что оставил телефон внизу.

— Если я закричу, — говорит он, — постарайся прибежать быстрее.

— Я сразу пойду с тобой.

И если бы страшные звуки снаружи, то это бы очень напоминало то, как они вели себя в детстве, после просмотра фильма ужасов.

Вот только теперь ужастик ожил и ухватил их за задницу.

— Твою мать, — говорит Стайлз, взглянув на телефон. — Связи нет.

— Проверь домашний, — Скотт осторожно выглядывает в окно. — Если они решат нас сожрать, нам пиздец. Их тут уже десяток.

Стайлз хватает телефон.

— И тут тоже тишина. Спорим, что интернет тоже до сих пор не восстановили. А я даже не успел написать в твиттер про зомби.

— Мне нужно к Эллисон.

— Омойбог!

Скотт оборачивается к нему, и Стайлз шипит, прежде чем он успевает что-то сказать:

— Не стой спиной к окну! Боже мой, это же сцена, которая присутствует во всех фильмах!

Скотт послушно подходит ближе и поворачивается к источнику потенциальной угрозы лицом.

— Моя мама… Стайлз, мне нужно к Эллисон.

У Стайлза по спине бегут мурашки, потому что он впервые отчётливо понимает, что Мелисса, возможно, уже мертва.

— Хорошо, — решает он. — Нужно собрать то, чем можно защищаться. Иди наверх, а я поищу тут.

Скотт кивает и несётся по лестнице, перепрыгивая через три ступеньки.

Стайлз отвинчивает ножку стола, потому что это лучшее оружие, которое можно использовать против зомби, когда Скотт возвращается.

— Нахрена тебе гитара? — спрашивает Стайлз.

— Держи биту.

— Нахрена тебе гитара?

— Нам нужно найти Эллисон.

— Скотт, нахрена тебе гитара?

— Мне её мама подарила, — наконец говорит Скотт, и выглядит как потерявшийся ребёнок. 

И Стайлз больше не спрашивает ничего, но и не молчит.

— Мне нужно посмотреть, как отец. А ты езжай к Арджентам.

— Нет, — Скотт качает головой. — Чувак, я тебя не брошу. Мы вместе съездим к твоему отцу, а потом вместе поедем к Арджентам. 

— Но так будет быстрее, а тебе нужно к Эллисон.

— Я уверен, что её отец сможет справиться с парочкой зомби.

Стайлз фыркает.

— Там ещё и Лидия, — напоминает он. — Значит, они могут продержаться до прибытия службы спасения, а потом ещё и спасти эту службу.

— Вот уж точно, — соглашается Скотт.

— Возьмём машину твоей мамы, — решает Стайлз. — Она же в гараже?

Скотт кивает.

— Нужно взять с собой еду и воду, — добавляет Стайлз.

— Зачем? — непонимающе смотрит на него Скотт. — Мы ведь вернёмся.

— Лучше перестраховаться. Это же зомби-апокалипсис, тут нельзя ничего говорить точно.

Скотт кивает и идёт на кухню.

Стайлз думает, что ему стоило научиться этой альфа-штуке у Дерека, чтобы можно было рявкнуть приказ, а не объяснять свою просьбу.

Они собирают продукты, бутылки с водой и аптечку Мелиссы, а потом относят всё в машину.

— Люблю твою маму, — говорит Стайлз, усаживаясь за руль, — у неё всегда полный бак.

— Повезло, что я не брал вчера машину.

— Да, повезло, что Эллисон тебя бросила… — Стайлз замирает, понимая, что именно сказал. — Прости. Ляпнул не подумав.

— Ты не принимал аддерол, — говорит Скотт. — Всё в порядке.

— Нихрена не в порядке, — качает головой Стайлз, заводит мотор и нажимает на кнопку, чтобы поднять ворота гаража.

И в ту же минуту влетает в первого зомби.

— Мистер Стивенсон, — комментирует Скотт.

— Только бы на Харриса не наткнуться, — сквозь зубы говорит Стайлз, проезжаясь по дохлому коту. — Он меня и живой не очень-то любил.

— Может, он ещё жив, — Скотт упирается ладонью в приборную доску, чтобы на очередном повороте не протаранить башкой стекло.

— Тогда Вселенная вообще несправедлива.

Стайлз резко выкручивает руль, убираясь с дороги ещё одного озверевшего соседа.

— Надеюсь, шериф в порядке.

— Второй раз за месяц полностью уничтожен весь полицейский участок? — отзывается Стайлз. — Это даже не смешно.

— Осторожно! Блин, чувак, это была миссис Питерсон.

— После того, что она сделала с мистером Питерсоном, мне её не жаль.

Стайлз выруливает к участку, возле которого нет ни одного зомби, но есть машина шерифа.

— Нам нужно быть очень внимательными и осторожными. Постоянная бдительность, как говорил профессор Хмури.

Проблема в том, что слова у Стайлза постоянно расходятся с делом, поэтому он вылетает из машины быстрее, чем Скотт успевает что-то сказать ему в ответ.

Он врывается в участок и орёт:

— Пап! Пап, ты где? Пап?!

— Стайлз, — говорит ему Скотт, а потом кивает в сторону кабинета шерифа, — он там.

И у Скотта такое виноватое выражение лица, что ему даже не нужно ничего говорить.

Стайлз идёт к отцу на подкашивающихся ногах.

— Пап? — зовёт он, проходя внутрь.

— Сынок, — выдыхает отец с пола.

Стайлз подходит ближе и оседает рядом.

— Всё будет хорошо, — обещает он.

— Слушай меня, — перебивает его отец. — После укуса поднимается температура, потом место укуса чешется, а температура поднимается ещё выше, под сорок градусов, начинается рвота, место укуса немеет, потом начинают неметь остальные конечности, вплоть до полного паралича. Потом кома, смерть и перерождение. Всё укладывается в двадцать часов. Ты меня понял, Стайлз?

— Всё будет хорошо, — повторяет Стайлз.

— Вам нужно взять оружие, патроны, залить пару канистр бензином и уезжать отсюда. Мы связались с ФБР, но они сказали, что нам нужно изолировать инфицированных и ничего больше не предпринимать. А как я смогу изолировать половину города?

— Всё будет хорошо, ты поправишься.

— Господи, Стайлз! — отец вскрикивает из последних сил. — Делай, как я говорю.

— Я тебя не брошу, — Стайлз трясёт головой.

— Скотт, забери оружие и патроны. Вторая комната налево.

— Да, сэр, — Скотт коротко кивает и выходит.

— Пап, всё будет хорошо.

— Сын, Богом клянусь, если понадобиться ударить тебя, чтобы привести в чувство, то я встану и ударю.

— Я в порядке, — Стайлз проводит рукой по волосам. — Чёрт. 

— Не пытайтесь пробираться в больницу, Мелиссе вы уже не поможете. Понял?

— Хорошо.

— Молодец, — отец кивает и надрывно кашляет.

— Чёрт, пап. Пап, не бросай меня, я не хочу, чтобы ты тоже умер из-за меня. Пожалуйста.

— Не говори чушь. Ты ни в чём не виноват.

— Пап, если ты процитируешь какой-нибудь разговор отца с сыном из фильма-катастрофы, то я разревусь, как девчонка.

Отец фыркает от смеха.

— Как и я, сын. А теперь подай мне пистолет и проваливай. 

— Я…

— Стайлз, пожалуйста, делай, как я говорю.

Стайлз сглатывает и кивает.

— Хорошо.

Он встаёт и берёт со стола пистолет, вкладывает его отцу в руку.

— Молодец. А теперь пообещай мне кое-что.

Стайлз дышит ртом, потому что нос уже заложило от подступающих слёз.

— Что?

— Пообещай мне, что ты будешь стараться выжить.

— Пап…

— Сын, обещай мне.

— Обещаю. 

Отец облегчённо улыбается, а потом говорит:

— Нечего так сопливая сцена вышла, да?

— Самая крутая из всех.

— Обними меня.

— Это точно получило бы Оскар, — Стайлз проглатывает половину слов и наклоняется, чтобы изо всех сил обнять отца.

— Непременно. А теперь иди.

— Пап, я тебя люблю.

— Ты такой же упрямый, как мать. Иди, Скотт уже тебя заждался.

— Пап, а ещё я, кажется, влюблён в Дерека Хейла.

Отец тяжело вздыхает.

— Это было ожидаемо.

— Ты не будешь меня ненавидеть?

— Сын, ты идёшь на второй Оскар. Я не возненавидел бы тебя, даже если бы ты влюбился в Питера Хейла.

— Фу, пап. Умеешь ты испортить момент, — Стайлз улыбается сквозь слёзы.

— Уходи, пока я ещё способен держать пистолет.

— Хорошо.

Стайлза поднимает на ноги Скотт. И выводит из участка тоже он.

И когда они садятся в машину (теперь Стайлз на месте пассажира), раздаётся выстрел.

Стайлз прячет лицо в ладонях.

— Чёрт. Блядь. 

— Мне жаль, Стайлз.

— Мне тоже жаль, что ты с матерью не попрощался.

— И мне.

Они молчат всю оставшуюся дорогу до Арджентов.

*

Возле дома Эллисон кроме внедорожника Криса стоит ещё и Порше Джексона. Когда они подходят, из окна второго этажа им во лбы смотрит винтовка.

— Всё ещё человек, — говорит Стайлз и поднимает руки вверх.

— Всё ещё… оборотень, — несколько неуверенно поддерживает Скотт. Видимо, всё ещё ждёт, что папа-Арджент именно за это его и пристрелит.

Дверь распахивается, и Эллисон бросается Скотту на шею.

— Слава Богу, — шепчет она. — Я знаю про твою маму, мне так жаль.

Стайлз нервно оглядывается.

— Давайте зайдём? Эллисон, скажи, что ваш дом способен выдержать нашествие зомби.

Эллисон отпускает Скотта (всё ещё держит его за руку) и говорит:

— Отца нет, он ищет Джерарда. Я не видела его уже два дня. И я…

Эллисон всхлипывает, Скотт сжимает её ладонь.

Стайлз осторожно подталкивает их обоих в дом.

— Надеюсь, винтовка была в руках у Лидии, — говорит он. — Пожалуйста, скажи, что не у Джексона.

— Эллисон показала ему, как ей пользоваться, — говорит Лидия, невозмутимо выходя из кухни с набитым едой рюкзаком и с пистолетом за поясом. 

Стайлз всегда знал, что есть причина, по которой все эти года он был так безнадежно в неё влюблён.

— Шериф сказал нам уезжать из города, — говорит Скотт.

— Я не могу, — Эллисон качает головой. — Я должна дождаться папу.

— Родители Джексона заразились, — говорит Лидия Стайлзу. — Его отца наняли Эвансы, их дочке сделали операцию по пересадке сердца неделю назад, и проявились странные осложнения. Она вчера покусала мистера Уиттмора, когда он приходил к ним домой. 

— Значит, у нас в городе она и есть нулевой пациент, — кивает Стайлз.

Он хорошо знает дочку Эвансов Эмили, он даже присматривал за ней пару раз, потому что она так заслушивалась его болтовнёй, что сидела смирно часами. Её родители едва ли не лезли к нему с благодарными объятиями после, потому что боялись, что с ней что-то может случиться из-за слишком большой физической нагрузки.

— Я предполагаю, что да.

— Отец сказал, что она покусала минимум пятерых из персонала больницы, те — свои семьи, полицейских и других врачей. Нам нужно уезжать.

— Я буду ждать отца, — упрямо повторяет Эллисон.

Стайлз её понимает. Он, правда, её понимает, ещё тридцать минут назад он сам был готов остаться в этом городе или начать резать вены по всем правилам.

Поэтому он глубоко вздыхает и говорит:

— Папа сказал, что он сообщил ФБР. Возможно, это наш последний шанс уехать, пока дороги не перекрыли.

— Что за чушь ты несёшь?

— Знаешь, как в Средние века поступали с заражённым чумой городом?

— Мы не в Средних веках!

— Но и это тоже не чума, — разумно вступается за Стайлза Лидия.

— Я сказала, что никуда не поеду! — Эллисон почти кричит и обводит их полубезумным взглядом.

— Омойбог!

И это всё, что успевает сказать Стайлз, чтобы показать свою озабоченность данной ситуацией, потому в окно, разбивая стекло на кучу осколков, вваливается престарелая миссис Харрисон.

То есть, Стайлз практически своим возгласам предсказал развитие событий, потому что после этого вопить начинают все.

— Боже мой!

— Убейте её!

— Эллисон!

Скотт прыгает на миссис Харрисон, сбивая её с ног, и они катятся по полу.

Лидия трясущимися руками держит пистолет, но не стреляет, потому что забыла, что в Скотта тоже можно стрелять без опаски.

Эллисон бежит в другую комнату за оружием, а Стайлз начинает лупить битой без разбора, и по миссис Харрисон, и по Скотту.

— Блядь, — пыхтит Скотт, получив по плечу, — ты в чьей команде, чувак?

— Прости, — говорит Стайлз и очередным ударом разбивает голову миссис Харрисон, как спелый арбуз. И советует: — Не ешь её мозги.

— Чего? — Скотт с отвращением отбрасывает с себя тело.

— Просто в некоторых фильмах даже кровь переносит вирус, не только укус.

— Что случилось? — Джексон сбегает вниз по лестнице.

— Не особо ты торопился, — пеняет ему Стайлз и сползает на пол, пока две парочки бросаются друг другу в объятия. — Нам нужно уезжать, пока сюда не пришёл кто-нибудь ещё. Вот он — тот момент, когда начинаешь отчаянно жалеть, что у нас нет традиции строить все дома из кирпича.

Все кивают, даже Эллисон.

— Нужно взять оружие, — говорит Скотт.

— Оружие, еду и одеяла, — уточняет Стайлз.

В итоге Джексон загоняет внедорожник Арджентов в гараж и начинает складывать туда оружие, Стайлз и Скотт переносят вещи из машины Мелиссы и сливают оттуда бензин, а Эллисон и Лидия собирают всё нужное в доме.

Когда они выезжают, Стайлз говорит:

— Нам нужно заехать за Айзеком. Без Дерека он сейчас на этом складе совсем один.

Джексон явно собирается протестовать, но Скотт твёрдо говорит:

— Поехали.

Они едут закоулками, стараясь избегать большого скопления людей.

Кто-то из жителей лихорадочно собирает вещи, готовясь к отъезду, а некоторые ведут себя так, будто вообще ничего не происходит.

В одном доме и вовсе готовят барбекю.

Стайлз кричит им из машины, что им нужно сваливать, пока не пришли злые зомби, но в ответ получает только неприличный жест и пожелание проваливать подальше.

— Они не поверят, пока сами не увидят, — говорит Лидия. — Даже мы не поверили, а двое из нас оборотни.

— Один к тому же бывшая ящерица, — уточняет Скотт, и Джексон сверкает на него голубыми глазами.

Вот ещё один момент, который очень интересует Стайлза. Почему, у Джексона и Дерека глаза голубые, а у остальных — жёлтые?

Раньше он думал, что у Дерека отличались глаза из-за того, что он не был укушен оборотнем, а получил этот ген по наследству, но теперь нужно было либо пересматривать эту теорию, либо придумывать достойный мыльной оперы сценарий о происхождении родителей Джексона и их связи с Хейлами. 

Судя по степени мудачества Джексона, Стайлз был почти готов поверить, что он был внебрачным сыном Питера.

И лучше уж Стайлз сейчас будет думать об этом, чем об отце.

— Стайлз, почему ты замолчал?

Стайлз оглядывается на перепуганные лица и криво усмехается.

— Я думаю о репродуктивной способности Питера Хейла.

— Боже, — Скотт прикрывает глаза ладонью. — Когда вы уже поймёте, что нельзя спрашивать у него, почему он молчит?

— Только тренер Финсток это понял. У чувака явно развито стратегическое мышление.

Стайлз тормозит возле склада, и почти в ту же минуту к ним выходит Айзек.

— Чёртовы оборотни и их чёртов слух.

— Поехали с нами, — говорит Скотт.

— Нет, — Айзек качает головой. — Я должен дождаться Дерека.

— Слушай, это не будет считаться за нарушение великой клятвы верности перед альфой, — встревает Стайлз. — Уверен, что Дерек это поймёт.

Айзек улыбается им и качает головой.

— Я знаю. Но мне нужно его дождаться, чтобы рассказать, что произошло.

— Чувак, зомби в городе!

— Я справлюсь, — упрямо стоит на своём Айзека. — Мы найдём вас потом. Куда вы поедете.

— На Север, шоссе 60, — решает Стайлз.

— Мы найдём вас, — обещает Айзек. — Только постарайтесь до этого времени не сдохнуть.

**Неведомая глушь, Калифорния**

За оставшийся день они успевают проехать километров двести. А потом Стайлз замечает, что Скотт выглядит как-то не так.

— Что с тобой? — тихо спрашивает он, потому что Лидия и Эллисон умудрились заснуть.

Скотт вздрагивает и смотрит на него больными глазами.

— Мама… она вчера меня укусила. Я не сказал сразу, потому что думал, что это ерунда. А потом забыл.

— Что?!

Стайлз выворачивает руль и резко тормозит, так что просыпаются все.

— Какого?..

— Тебя укусили?!

Скотт виновато кивает.

— Но прошло уже больше двадцати часов. 

— Около тридцати, — соглашается Скотт.

— Возможно, у оборотней есть иммунитет, — предполагает Стайлз.

— Ну, да, — с готовностью соглашается Джексон, — а, возможно, он всё-таки превратится в огромного монстра, жаждущего нашей крови.

— У нас есть аконитовые пули.

— А если они не будут действовать на зомби-оборотня?

— А если он поправится, а ты собираешься его пристрелить прямо сейчас?! — орёт Стайлз.

— Его укусили? — испуганно переспрашивает Эллисон. — Но как? Кто?

— Мама.

— Чёрт, — говорит Стайлз. — Покажи укус.

Следы от зубов выглядят чистыми. Никакой трупной синевы, как было у отца. Никакого трупного запаха гниющей плоти.

— Выглядит нормально.

Скотт кивает.

— Но он не излечивается. И синяк от твоего удара битой тоже.

— Ты вообще можешь обернуться? — спрашивает Стайлз.

Скотт хмурит брови, сводя их на переносице, а потом удивлённо говорит:

— Нет.

— Совсем ничего?

— Совсем. Кажется, у меня ещё и астма вернулась, — Скотт достаёт из кармана ингалятор.

— Вот видишь, ты же хотел исцелиться, — радостно говорит Стайлз. — Хоть какая-то польза от зомби-апокалипсиса.

Скотт согласно кивает и улыбается, с любовью глядя на Эллисон.

Поэтому Стайлз умалчивает свою мысль о том, что, возможно, вирус зомби просто убил его иммунитет оборотня и скоро начнёт действовать на него, как на обычного человека.

На самом деле, если быть честным с самим собой, Стайлз старается вообще об этом не думать, потому что он не может, просто не может потерять ещё и Скотта.

Скотт его брат, они с младенчества вместе.

Без Скотта Стайлз перестанет быть Стайлзом, потому что именно Скотт начал его так звать первым.

— Вы серьёзно верите, что укус зомби излечивает укус оборотня? — спрашивает Джексон.

И, Боже, как же Стайлз его сейчас ненавидит.

Он не успевает ничего ответить, потому что земля под ними вздрагивает от взрыва, а темнеющий горизонт освещает вспышка зарева от высокого пожара. За этим следует ещё один взрыв, и ещё, и ещё.

Так что через несколько минут они словно смотрят на огромный скелет горящего чудовища.

— Что это за хрень?

— Нефтеперерабатывающий завод, — говорит Стайлз. — Помнете, пару лет назад был похожий взрыв. Правда, только один.

— Почему он взорвался? — спрашивает Скотт.

— Потому что перестали подвозить нефть, — отвечает Лидия. 

— Будет гореть ещё пару недель, — прикидывает Стайлз. — Теперь бензин есть только на заправках.

— На тех, где работает электричество, — уточняет Лидия.

— Откуда вы всё это знаете? — спрашивает Джексон.

— Сколько профессиональных лиг по лакроссу существует? — отвечает вопросом на вопрос Лидия.

— Две. Но причём тут это?

— Человек запоминает то, что ему интересно, — Стайлз пожимает плечами. И при этом смотрит только на Скотта.

— Кажется, у меня температура, — говорит тот. — И рука так чешется.

Стайлзу кажется, что кто-то засовывает руку ему в живот и выдирает наружу кишки. Вот только заорать он не может.

— Ничего, приятель, — говорит он. — Сейчас Эллисон укроет тебя одеялом, и найдёт в аптечке что-нибудь от простуды.

Эллисон тоже держится и выполняет всё, как он сказал.

Они пересаживают Скотта назад, укутывают одеялом, и Эллисон крепко прижимает его к себе, шепча что-то на ухо.

Стайлз рад, что у него нет суперслуха оборотней, потому что ему совершенно не хочется это слышать. А ещё он рад, что машину теперь ведёт не он и можно уставиться в окно, отвернувшись от всех, и сделать вид, что у него совсем не катятся из глаз слёзы.

Когда Скотт засыпает, Джексон смотрит на него и говорит:

— Вирус действует.

— Я знаю, — шипит Стайлз сквозь зубы.

— Что мы будем делать?

Стайлз молчит, потому что не знает, что сказать.

И когда через пятьдесят часов после укуса у Скотта останавливается сердце, Стайлз сам пускает пулю ему в висок.

*

Все ещё спят, когда Стайлз берёт в руки гитару Скотта. Он проводит пальцами по струнам и даже умудряется извлечь довольно приличный звук.

— Зачем он взял с собой гитару? — спрашивает Эллисон из машины.

Стайлз снова проводит по струнам.

— Смотри, — говорит он, переворачивая её. Эллисон вылезает из машины и подходит ближе. — Это нарисовала Мелисса. Её версия Оптимуса Прайма.

Эллисон всхлипывает, и Стайлз продолжает:

— А вот эту значок мы вырезали сами. Это должна была быть летучая мышь. Как у Бэтмена.

— Она не очень удалась.

— Не очень, — соглашается Стайлз и снова переворачивает гитару. — Скотт пытался пару раз меня научить, но, с моим вниманием, меня хватало минут на пять.

— Так не мучай нас сейчас, — сонно просит Джексон из машины.

Стайлз и Эллисон переглядываются и улыбаются друг другу.

А потом Эллисон начинает рыдать, кинувшись Стайлзу на шею.

Из-за этого к ним выходит Лидия и садится рядом, обняв Эллисон за плечи.

— Нам пора ехать, — говорит Стайлз через несколько минут.

— Да, — соглашается с ним Джексон. — К примеру, вон к тому торговому центру.

Они все поднимают головы и смотрят в указанную сторону.

И там действительно возвышается синевато-серая огромная коробка торгового центра.

— Либо там толпа зомби, либо много еды.

— Кто хочет последний пакетик орешков? — ехидно спрашивает Джексон.

— Рядом должны быть города, можем попробовать влезть к кому-нибудь в дом.

— Или, — закатывает глаза Джексон, — я туда схожу и проверю, есть ли там кто. Я смогу их почувствовать.

— Точно? — Лидия хватает его за руку и смотрит такими влюблёнными и обеспокоенными глазами, что Стайлз отворачивается.

Точно так же, как и Эллисон.

— Нанюхался уже, — пожимает плечами Джексон. — Вряд ли с чем-то перепутаю этот запах.

— Хорошо, — кивает Стайлз. — Только не пытайся… вступать с ними в контакт.

— За идиота меня держишь, Стилински?

Джексон прожигает его взглядом, оборачивается в оборотня и со всех лап несётся к торговому центру.

Эллисон отходит в сторону, пытаясь отдышаться, и Лидия со Стайлзом остаются вдвоём.

— Ты не сказала, что случилось с твоими родителями.

— Как и ты не сказал вслух, что случилось с шерифом.

Стайлз криво улыбается, потому что они с Лидией всегда были похожи именно в отрицании реальности.

И если даже самому Стайлзу сейчас хочется свернуться в клубок и начать бормотать что-то в духе «это всё нереально, этого не происходит, я просто пересмотрел ужастиков» то, что можно говорить о Лидии?

— Такой дым.

Завод действительно горит изо всех сил, выпуская вверх иссиня-чёрные клубы дыма, которые затмевают большую часть неба.

— Скорее всего, уже и лес горит, — говорит Стайлз.

— Значит, они тоже сгорят.

— Надеюсь.

Джексон возвращается.

— Всё чисто. Он закрыт, так что всех успели эвакуировать до вспышки, — говорит он.

— Эллисон, — зовёт Стайлз, — поехали.

Они взламывают дверь торгового центра и проходят внутрь.

— Где тут свет включается? — спрашивает Джексон.

— Этого я не знаю, про такое документальных фильмов ещё не сняли, — отзывается Стайлз.

Но, в конце концов, они находят, как включить свет, и проходят к супермаркету.

Пока остальные шебуршат едой, Стайлз сметает с полок зубную пасту, щётки, шампуни от разных паразитов и спреи от них же.

Потом свечи и зажигалки со спичками.

Потом газеты и инструменты, дождевики и толстовки, ножи и антибактериальный гель, топор и пару молотков.

И все презервативы, какие может отыскать, потому что Стайлз отказывается учиться принимать роды у Лидии в полевых условиях.

Потом он перехватывает биту поудобнее и в одиночку идёт в спортивный магазин за походным котелком, спальными мешками и рюкзаками, после заходит за некоторыми книгами, которые в отсутствии интернета и гугла перешли в разряд вещей первой необходимости.

Они все почти не ели уже несколько дней, но мозг Стайлза просто не способен перестать вспоминать о сотне вещей, которые необходимы им для выживания.

Что напоминает ему об огромной необходимости посетить аптеку и утащить всё, что можно.

Сейчас Стайлз готов на руках носить того человека, который придумал, что торговые центры должны быть где-то на равноудалённом расстоянии от маленьких городков, так что во время всеобщей паники конкретно до этого практически никто не добрался.

Когда спасаешь свою жизнь, удирая во всю прыть от монстров, трудно думать о запасах.

Вот и они не думали. Хорошо, что бензина хватило, чтобы выбраться из Бейкон Хиллс и доехать досюда.

Не будем вдаваться в подробности докуда именно.

Стайлз возвращается в продуктовый отдел и говорит:

— Советую вам собрать как можно больше прокладок и тампонов.

— Стайлз!

— Блин, Стилински, обязательно это было говорить, когда я ем?!

Стайлз разводит руками.

— Лично я не читал, как с этим справлялись древние женщины, но если вы хотите выяснить это экспериментальным путём, то кто я такой, чтобы…

— Молчи, — Лидия кладёт ладонь ему на губы. — Мы тебя поняли и прониклись. А теперь молчи.

— Окей, — мычит Стайлз.

И впервые смотрит на продукты, которые они набрали. Очень, очень неправильные продукты.

— Нам нужны все консервы, макароны и крупы, которые тут есть, — говорит он. — Ещё замороженные овощи, я нашёл пару сумок-холодильников. И отбеливающие средства.

— Решил постирать?

— Ими можно очищать воду, придурок.

— Ты был бойскаутом, что ли? 

— Узлы, если что, я вязать не умею, — открещивается Стайлз на всякий случай.

— Стайлз, — зовёт его Лидия. — Мне нужна твоя помощь.

— С чем?

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты постриг меня, чтобы волосы были не длиннее пары сантиметров.

— А?

Стайлз шокировано моргает, Джексон солидарно застывает с открытым ртом.

То есть, впервые в жизни они в чём-то полностью сходятся во мнении.

— Зачем тебе это? — спрашивает Эллисон.

— Ты себе представляешь, сколько разных паразитов могут завестись в длинных волосах? Да и присутствие зомби не располагает к наличию того, за что можно ухватиться.

— Для человека, который смотрел только «Дневники памяти» ты потрясающе осведомлена. Мне начинает казаться, что у вас со Стилински один мозг на двоих, — Джексон хмурится и ревнует.

Неделю назад Стайлз нашёл бы этот факт очень волнующим. Потому что, несмотря на то, что он сказал о своей гипотетической влюблённости в Дерека, Лидия от этого не перестала нравиться ему меньше.

Но сейчас ему почти всё равно.

Лидия закатывает глаза.

— У меня свой индивидуальный мозг. Стайлз?

— Что если скоро всё закончится?

— Мы проехали три города с этими тварями. Как думаешь, это закончится?

— Хорошо, — кивает Стайлз, — я видел тут электрические бритвы, ими получится быстрее и аккуратнее. Эллисон, ты тоже будешь стричься?

— Нет, — Эллисон качает головой, как будто он сказал что-то очень крамольное.

— Зря, — говорит Лидия.

Они находят бритву и розетку, а потом Стайлз под перепуганными взглядами зрителей начинает срезать длинные пряди цвета клубничный блонд.

Когда он заканчивает, Лидия прячет лицо в ладонях и впервые на его памяти плачет навзрыд.

И даже Джексон не рискует к ней подойти.

*

— Где ты это взял? — спрашивает Эллисон вечером, когда они останавливаются в каком-то поле на ночь и Стайлз усаживается на пол с гитарой и книжкой, пытаясь правильно поставить пальцы.

— В торговом центре.

— Кипа макулатуры, пиздец, — отзывается всё ещё спящий Джексон. Он будет охранять их всю ночь из-за своих вервульфских суперспособностей, поэтому отдыхает днём.

Стайлз нарочно извлекает из гитары не очень мелодичный звук.

— Разобью эту хрень к чертям, — обещает Джексон.

Стайлз собирается уже послать его куда подальше, но натыкается на предупредительный взгляд Лидии.

Она протягиваем ему свёрнутый листок, Стайлз разворачивает его и читает: «Когда он с утра спустился в гостиную, его отец убивал Дэнни». А потом бросает в костёр.

— Я твоя единственная надежда на развлечение, Джексон, — говорит он. — Ты скажешь мне спасибо, когда я смогу сыграть песню твоей любимой группы.

— Не смей никогда так позорить мои любимые группы, — предупреждает Джексон.

— Ну, напиши мне тогда список, что ли, — фыркает Стайлз.

— Пора спать, — говорит Лидия и нежно, но твёрдо отбирает у него гитару.

— Я ещё немного посижу, а вы ложитесь.

— Нет, ты почти не спал все эти дни. Ты ляжешь сейчас, или завтра я вобью тебе в глотку седативное и снотворное, — ласково обещает Лидия. — Понял?

— Окей, мамочка.

Стайлз покорно кивает и залезает в спальный мешок, потому что у него есть смутное ощущение, переходящее в твёрдую уверенность, что Лидия исполнит свою угрозу.

Более того, он подозревает, что она уже добавляет что-то им всем в чаёк в целях предотвращения развития суицидальных наклонностей.

Поэтому он устраивается поудобнее и прикрывает глаза, чтобы сделать вид.

И, к собственному удивлению, мгновенно засыпает.

— Куда ты положил мой набор для вышивания? — спрашивает у него Дерек, а на носу у Дерека дебильные хипстерские очки.

Стайлз думает, что это очень, очень, миллион раз очень странный вопрос для альфы. Да что там, даже для омеги этот вопрос не был бы особо уместен.

— Я не закончил вышивать котика, — продолжает возмущаться Дерек, — ты меня не ценишь и не любишь.

— Люблю и ценю, — протестует Стайлз, потому что расстроенный Дерек всегда был смертельно опасным Дереком.

— Тогда куда ты положил мой набор для вышивки? — продолжает допытываться Дерек.

— Стилински, завали уже со своей вышивкой, вставай и пошли.

Стайлз моргает и щурится, широко зевает и только потом просыпается.

— Куда?

— Мы поймали станцию, — говорит Джексон, — иди и послушай.

Стайлз встаёт и идёт за ним, возвращаясь к машине.

— … жители Калифорнии должны приехать в города Сан-Диего, Сакраменто или Сан-Франциско, там развёрнуты лагеря помощи для беженцев. Все неинфицированные жители Калифорнии…

Лидия отключает радио.

— Они крутят сообщение по кругу.

— Нужно ехать в Сакраменто, — говорит Джексон.

— Нет, — Стайлз твёрдо качает головой. — Вы с ума сошли? От этих городов и нужно держаться как можно дальше. Это тот смысл, который мы все должны были почерпнуть из этого сообщения.

— Почему?

— Стилински, ты совсем ебанулся? — хмурится Джексон.

Так что Стайлз поясняет специально для Эллисон.

— Твой дедуля сделал так, что твоя мать себя убила, чтобы манипулировать тобой, и был готов убить собственного сына, лишь бы выжить. Как думаешь, сколько ещё в Калифорнии людей, готовых пойти на всё? Как думаешь, они не поедут в город, где есть врачи и учёные? Но даже если подумать о хороших людях, которых, как я надеюсь, всё-таки больше. Как ты считаешь, этот хороший человек не привезёт с собой собственного укушенного ребёнка в надежде на излечение?

— Стайлз прав, — кивает Лидия. — Чем больше людей туда поедут, тем больше вероятность катастрофы.

— Тогда куда нам ехать?

— На север, — Стайлз пожимает плечами. — В Канаду. Возможно, на Аляску.

— Зачем? — допытывается Джексон.

— Слушайте, — вскидывается Стайлз, — я тоже не специалист по зомби, я просто смотрел много фильмов. Ну, и прочитал пару книг, авторы которых тоже никогда не видели живого мёртвого зомби, точно так же как Стефани Мейер явно не была знакома ни с одним оборотнем. Но если они мертвы, то при низких температурах они должны будут если не замерзать, то хотя бы двигаться медленнее.

— Хорошо, — Джексон кривится. — Едем на север. 

— К тому же, — добавляет Лидия. — Дерек знает, что мы собираемся на север. Он найдёт нас.

— Если он ещё жив. Пока нам что-то встречаются только мертвяки.

— Ходячие.

— Что?

— В одном сериале их звали ходячими.

— Какая нахрен разница, как их называть?

Стайлз пожимает плечами, потому что сам не может объяснить, почему вообще это сказал.

Девушки отходят, чтобы умыть, и Джексон говорит.

— Стилински, ты бы держал свои эротические фантазии при себе.

— Чего?

Стайлз очень надеется, что он сейчас не напоминает по цвету томат.

Но, если судить по пакостной ухмылке Джексона, надежда эта довольно призрачна.

— Ты всё просил и просил Дерека вышить тебе пенис на трусах.

— Омойбог, — Стайлз прикрывает глаза ладонью. — Надеюсь, под нами есть стык двух тектонических плит, которые сейчас разойдутся и позволят мне провалиться к центру земного ядра.

— Даже не мечтай, — хмыкает Джексон. — Два апокалипсиса в месяц — это чересчур.

— Мне просто приснился сон, — оправдывается Стайлз.

— Избавь меня от подробностей, — с отвращением морщится Джексон. — Я и так достаточно их наслушался.

Стайлз вздыхает.

— Мы же с Эллисон не жалуемся на то, что вы с Лидией ночами трахаетесь. Мы же понимаем, что мы все в экстремальной ситуации.

— Стилински, не надейся, что я перестану над тобой издеваться по поводу твоих снов.

— Блин, — снова вздыхает Стайлз.

— Умываться, мальчики, — Лидия вручает Джексону зубную пасту. — Гигиена в первую очередь.

— Да, не могут же зомби есть немытую еду, — соглашается Стайлз, за что и огребает подзатыльник.

Кажется, у Лидии серьёзно развит материнский инстинкт.

Если бы Стайлз знал об этом раньше, то не бегал бы за ней столько лет.

— У нас бензин заканчивается, — говорит Эллисон, когда они с Джексоном возвращаются.

— Но вчера датчик ничего не показывал!

— Он иногда ломается.

— Мы проезжали вчера заправку, она в паре километров, — вспоминает Стайлз.

— Лучше вернуться, чем искать что-то ещё.

— Мне пофиг, — говорит Джексон и укладывается на заднее сидение, головой на колени Лидии.

— Единогласно, Джексон воздержался, — комментирует Стайлз, садясь в машину.

Эллисон заводит мотор и разворачивается.

Чтобы доехать, бензина им хватает, вот только на заправке их поджидает самая большая подлость дня. Оказывается, что там нет электричества, и из-за этого не работает ни один насос.

А значит, заправить машину они тоже не могут.

Стайлз пинает старую шину и чертыхается.

— Но почему нет электричества? — спрашивает у него Эллисон. — На других заправках оно было.

— Значит, другие заправки получали энергию от станции на платине Гувера, — предполагает Стайлз. — Я читал, что эта штука сможет вырабатывать энергию без вмешательства человека ещё около года. Но к ней подключено только процентов сорок Калифорнии.

— Чёрт, — говорит Эллисон и устало садится на ту же самую шину. — И что нам теперь делать?

— Тут рядом городок, — говорит Лидия.

Стайлз и Эллисон оборачиваются к ней и видят, что она расстелила карту на капоте.

— Мы можем слить бензин с машин, — поясняет Лидия.

— Но нам придётся идти туда пешком.

— Дойдём, главное взять с собой оружие, — Стайлз проверяет карту. — До него всего километра три. Лидия, не хотелось бы посылать тебя на верную смерть, но ты не могла бы…

Лидия вскидывает брови.

— Разбудить Джексона?

— Да, мы с Эллисон пока спрячемся за угол и прикроем твою спину, — клятвенно обещает он.

Лидия демонстративно закатывает глаза.

— С этой миссией я справлюсь одна.

Стайлз кивает, но, на всякий случай, всё-таки отходит подальше. Не выспавшийся Джексон ещё во время обычных школьных дней наводил ужас на всю команду, включая самого Финстока. Однажды тренер даже перестал на них орать, споткнувшись о взгляд капитана команды, а это говорило о многом.

*

Щит перед городом сообщает, что там проживали шестьсот восемьдесят три человека. А сидящие на дороге собаки всем своим видом показывают, кто теперь тут главный.

Но только до того момента, когда Джексон смотрит на них сверкающими глазами и рычит. 

После этого вся бродячая стая, половина из которой в ошейниках, дружно поджимает хвосты и скулит.

— Это было круто, чувак, — говорит Стайлз. — А ты можешь приказать им сожрать всех зомби?

— Всех они явно не сожрут, — Джексон косится на него.

— Нам нужно найти ещё пару канистр, — предлагает Лидия, когда они подходят к первому дому.

— Только давайте не будем разделяться, — просит Стайлз. — С этого обычно и начинается всё дерьмо.

— Ты действительно смотрел слишком много фильмов, Стилински.

— Ну, не каждый может быть самым популярным парнем в школе, — Стайлз разводит руками. — Но я серьёзно. Никаких «вы идёте туда, мы туда, встретимся возле церкви». Пожалуйста.

— Я согласна со Стайлзом, — кивает Эллисон. — Лучше держаться вместе.

— Пофиг, — фыркает Джексон, — если что, кинем им Стилински и убежим.

— Плохой план, — бормочет Стайлз и указывает на гараж. — Там ремонтировали машины, думаю, пара канистр у них найдётся.

На самом деле, было бы неплохо прихватить ещё и пару запасных частей для машины. Если бы только Стайлз ещё разбирался в машинах не на уровне поверхностных знаний, полученных при помощи гугла.

Джексон принюхивается.

— Там мертвяк.

— Ходячий, — поправляет Стайлз.

— Похуй, Стилински.

— Один? — Эллисон поднимает арбалет и делает шаг вперёд.

— Да, — кивает Джексон и рывком открывает дверь. — Справа.

Эллисон заходит в гараж первая и пускает стрелу прямо зомби в глаз.

Стайлз заходит следом, смотрит в ту сторону и сглатывает. Парень, лежащий на полу, очень похож на механика, которого придавил машиной Джексон.

И немного на Дерека, хотя Стайлз не понимает, как это может быть возможно.

— Кто-нибудь из вас знает, как выглядит аккумулятор?

— Зачем тебе? 

— Ну, я запасливый. А эта штука подводит одной из первых.

Эллисон говорит:

— Ищите канистры, а я поищу нужные детали.

— Ты разбираешься в машинах? — удивляется Джексон. 

Ну, да. Стайлз ещё помнит, с каким лицом он стоял возле открытого капота своего порше, когда Крис Арджент что-то там открутил.

— Меня папа учил, — тихо шепчет Эллисон и отводит глаза.

Лицо Джексона каменеет. Он коротко кивает и отходит.

Стайлз поступает так же, стараясь держаться от распростёртого на полу тела подальше.

Не то, чтобы ему было страшно, просто неприятно. Он ведь уже почти привык ко всякой сверхъестественной фигне, но вот трупы — это явно не его.

Он вытаскивает одну канистру из-под стола, когда Джексон что-то с грохотом выпускает из рук и говорит:

— Вот блядь.

— Не расстраивайся, платить не придётся.

— Нас окружили зомби.

— Что?! Какого хрена ты раньше не сказал, что они идут? — Стайлз кидается закрывать дверь.

— Я недавно оборотень, — оправдывается Джексон, — я не умею контролировать все чувства двадцать четыре часа в сутки.

— Так научись, — шипит Стайлз, залезая наверх, чтобы выглянуть в окно.

И когда он видит, что происходит на улице, он очень жалеет, что вообще туда полез. Судя по количеству толпящихся зомби, на торжественный парад припёрлось всё население этого городка, минус покойный механик.

— Да за что же мне такой пиздец? — бормочет он. — Я ведь делал всё, чтобы не попасть в такую ситуацию. С таким же успехом можно было поехать в грёбаный Сакраменто.

К нему присоединяется Эллисон.

— Пиздец, — выдыхает она. — У меня всего пять десятков стрел.

— Может, они просто проходят мимо? — спрашивает Лидия.

— Думаешь у них сезонная миграция на юг в связи с приближающейся зимой?

Звучит как сарказм, но на самом деле нельзя исключать такой возможности. В конце-то концов, учёных, специализирующихся на зомби, пока ещё не было.

Стайлз думает, что это неплохая такая карьера в сложившихся обстоятельствах. Вот только ни в одном колледже страны нет такого курса.

— И что будем делать?

— Ждать? — предлагает Стайлз. — Лично я против героического прорыва. Может они куда-нибудь уйдут.

— Или почувствуют нас и придут сюда.

— Такой вариант тоже исключать нельзя, — соглашается Стайлз, сглатывая появившийся в горле комок.

Перед его глазами маленькая зомби-девочка отрывает голову не успевшему удрать щенку.

— Пока они никак не показывают, что собираются брать нас штурмом.

— Им и не нужно это показывать. Рано или поздно мы отсюда выйдем. Или сдохнем от голода. Думаю, их устроит любой вариант.

— Говоришь так, будто у них есть мозг.

— Я понятия не имею, что у них есть.

Стайлз смотрит в окно до тех пор, пока его не начинает тошнить от вида.

*

Они сидят в чёртовом гараже без еды и воды два дня и успевают за это время пару раз едва ли не передраться.

Так что Стайлзу начинает казаться, что они переубивают друг друга намного быстрее, чем это сделают зомби или обезвоживание.

Когда от дегидрации Лидию впервые тошнит в канистру, Стайлз понимает, что им нужно придумать какой-нибудь гениальный план прямо сейчас, пока они ещё могут что-нибудь сделать.

— Джексон, — говорит он, — ты можешь повыть?

— Чего? — Джексон смотрит на него, как на идиота.

— Повыть, — повторяет Стайлз. — Чтобы прибежала та стая.

— Собираешься покормить зомби?

— Да. Стая достаточно большая добыча, чтобы сдвинуть их с места. Теоретически.

Джексон согласно кивает, залезает наверх и открывает окно.

Первый в жизни вой выходит у него примерно таким же, как первый вой Скотта. То есть, так не впечатляюще, что Стайлз и девушки против воли давятся смешками.

Джексон оскорблённо смотрит на них сверху.

— Прости, чувак. 

— Да, милый, прости. Мы постараемся держать себя в руках, — обещает Лилия.

Джексон набирает побольше воздуха и воет по-настоящему.

Так, что у Стайлза по спине бегут мурашки.

После этого воя замолкают даже зомби.

— Это было круто.

— У меня сердце в пятки ушло, — говорит Лидия.

— Идеальный вой, — поддерживает Эллисон.

— Как по книжке, — продолжает Стайлз.

Он хочет сказать ещё что-нибудь, но его перебивает ответный вой. Он раздаётся как будто издалека. И как будто воют минимум двое.

— Это оборотни, — удивляется Джексон.

— Это Дерек, — решает Стайлз. Потому что только чёртов Дерек Хейл мог откликнуться на вой члена своей стаи, даже если этот человек и не считает себя стаей.

— Не может быть, — выдыхает Эллисон.

— Ты уверен?

— Я не могу сказать, что это точно Дерек, — говорит Джексон.

— Это Дерек, — упрямо повторяет Стайлз.

Потому что это может быть только Дерек.

Это, чёрт возьми, должен быть Дерек.

— Ну, мы это скоро узнаем, — говорит Лидия.

— Я уверен. Это Дерек.

Через тринадцать минут и сорок две секунды (Стайлз внимательно наблюдает за движущейся стрелкой часов) оказывается, что это не только Дерек, но и Питер, Айзек и Эрика.

На зомби сначала бросается стая собак, а потом с другой стороны подъезжает школьный автобус.

И Дерек вырывает дверь гаража голыми руками раньше, чем они успевают её открыть.

— Пошли, — говорит он, хватая Стайлза за локоть.

Они выезжают из городка, оставляя за собой его мёртвых жителей, и останавливаются только возле машины. Стайлз видит, что тут припаркован Камаро и не может сдержать смешка. Только Дерек может так пафосно и почти без припасов переживать нашествие зомби.

— Сказал же, что мы вас найдём, — радостно улыбается Айзек.

— И вы успели как раз вовремя.

— Помог вой Джексона.

— Первый, — елейно уточняет Питер.

— Зачем вас туда понесло? — резко спрашивает Дерек.

— Чтобы слить бензин. Которого у нас, кстати, всё ещё нет.

Дерек мрачно смотрит на них.

У Дерека вообще всегда такой вид, будто ему кто-то неожиданно поручил приглядеть за целой группой детсадовцев, а он не знает, что с ними всеми делать.

— Мы с Питером сходим за бензином. Вы трое, — он поочерёдно смотрит на Эрику, Айзека и Джексона, — следите за округой внимательно. 

— Почему со мной? — возмущается Питер. — Я слишком стар, чтобы таскать канистры.

— Тебя не жалко, если что, — смеётся Айзек.

Дерек молча разворачивается и идёт обратно к городу. Следом за ним нехотя устремляется Питер.

Они возвращаются где-то через час с несколькими заполненными до краёв канистрами.

— Каша и консервированное мясо, — говорит Стайлз, предлагая им по тарелке.

— Переливайте бензин, мы уезжаем отсюда немедленно, — приказывает Дерек и отходит в сторону.

Питер радостно хватается за свою порцию, а Стайлз со вздохом идёт к Дереку.

— Большим и грозным альфам тоже надо есть, — он пихает тарелку Дереку. — У нас нет времени на то, чтобы ждать, пока ты будешь охотиться в лесу на кроликов и бурундучков.

Дерек прожигает его знакомым взглядом.

Но в этом взгляде нет знакомой злости, поэтому у Стайлза создаётся впечатление, что Дерек просто старательно разыгрывает какой-то спектакль.

Будто пытается изо всех сил вести себя как всегда.

Но Стайлз не собирается на это указывать. Не теперь.

Поэтому он возвращается к машине, помогает друзьям и практически не разговаривает до вечера, когда они останавливаются на ночь на какой-то ферме.

Стайлз снова садится на пол с гитарой.

— С ума сошёл? — морщится Эрика.

Стайлз молча пожимает плечами.

— Дерек, — зовёт Эрика, — скажи ему, чтобы перестал. Он же привлечёт к нам этих тварей!

Дерек смотрит на Стайлза странным взглядом.

— Пусть играет, — говорит он. 

— Но Дерек…

— Пусть играет, — с нажимом повторяет Дерек. — Я почувствую, если кто-то попытается на нас напасть.

**Где не ступала нога человека, Аляска**

Где-то на границе с Канадой у них почти заканчиваются еда и бензин, потому что теперь они стараются избегать всех городов.

— Может, в Канаде нет вируса, — мечтает Эрика.

Стайлз заметил, что в последние дни у неё зашкаливает градус стервозности. И думает, что это из-за того, что Бойда с ними нет.

Никто не спросил, что с ним случилось. Так же, как никто не спросил, куда делся Скотт. Всё вообще идёт просто отлично, пока однажды Дерек не садится рядом с ним и не говорит:

— Мы похоронили твоего отца.

— Нет, Дерек, нет, — Стайлз мотает головой и отодвигается. — Это не так делается.

— Что?

— Мы все решили остаться в стадии отрицания. Никаких разговоров о том, что произошло. Джексон хамит, Лидия заботится обо всех, Эллисон плачет ночами и пускает стрелы в деревья во время привалов, Эрика снова разыгрывает из себя бессердечную стерву, а я учусь играть на гитаре и напоминаю ходячий сборник чёрных анекдотов. Но никто не говорит о том, что произошло. Понял, Дерек? Только так мы можем куда-то идти, что-то делать и вообще вставать по утрам.

— Стайлз, это не поможет.

— Я знаю. Но я не хочу говорить об отце. И о Скотте тоже не хочу. И о Мелиссе. И даже о новом заместители отца, чьего имени я так и не запомнил. Я не хочу говорить о них.

— Они останутся мёртвыми, — говорит Дерек.

— Мне всё равно.

— Стайлз.

— Мне всё равно!

Стайлз едва удерживает от того, чтобы не прикрыть уши ладонями.

Но этот жест лишком детский, и это единственное, что его останавливает.

Вот только Дереку всё равно.

— Стайлз, — повторяет он. — Ты же понимаешь, что так нельзя.

— Со мной всё хорошо, — говорит Стайлз. — И я больше не хочу об этом говорить.

Дерек долго смотрит ему в глаза. 

Так долго, что Стайлз едва не бросается ему на шею. 

Ему вообще давно очень хочется броситься Дереку на шею, вот только раньше это всегда подразумевало под собой сексуальное желание, а сейчас ему просто хочется обнимать его, пока всё плохое не исчезнет.

— Хорошо, — кивает Дерек. — Сейчас я отступлю, чтобы дать тебе время. Но мы всё равно вернёмся к этому разговору.

— Я не щенок из твоей стаи, — грубо отвечает Стайлз и резко отшатывается в сторону. — Не делай вид, что тебя это заботит.

Дерек хмурится и напрягает челюсть.

Но Стайлзу всё равно, даже если сейчас его ударит сам альфа.

Может быть, даже хорошо, если ударит.

Дерек сжимает кулаки и втягивает воздух, словно пытаясь успокоиться.

— Мы вернёмся к этому разговору, — повторяет он и уходит.

Стайлзу остаётся только тяжело дышать и крепче вцепляться в гитару Скотта.

Когда он успокаивается настолько, что может думать, он снова начинает играть. Раз за разом проигрывает одну и ту же мелодию, пока она не выходит идеально, а на струнах не остаётся кровь.

Только тогда Стайлз закрывает глаза и откидывается назад.

Через некоторое время он слышит чьи-то шаги.

Кто-то садится рядом с ним.

А потом Айзек объясняет ему, как несмышлёному малышу:

— Дерек просто боится, что ты слетишь с катушек.

— У всех кто-то умер, — говорит Стайлз. — Я в порядке.

— Нифига.

— Я в порядке, — настаивает Стайлз.

Айзек долго смотрит на него, а потом тихо говорит:

— Дерек в первую очередь спросил про тебя. Когда вернулся в Бейкон Хиллс.

— Нифига.

— Ну, я там вообще-то был, — улыбается Айзек, — и помню довольно точно.

— Значит, Дерек просто имел в виду нас всех, а ты не так понял.

— Если хочешь, Питер подтвердит. Дерек спросил «где Стайлз и остальные». Как сейчас помню.

— Ну, и что? — Стайлз поджимает губы. — Это ничего не меняет.

— Он заботится о тебе так же, как и о любом другом из стаи. Вот что это меняет. Ты не должен был так говорить.

Стайлз морщится.

— Айзек, — просит он.

— Я понимаю, что тебе не хочется привязываться к кому-то.

— Нет, ты не понимаешь, — резко отвечает Стайлз. Он знает, что нет нужды орать на Айзека, но ничего не может с собой поделать. И это не его вина, что все именно сегодня решили обсудить с ними чувства. Поэтому Стайлз продолжает: — Ты хотел к кому-то привязаться. Ты хотел стать частью чего-то. Ты попросил Дерека тебя укусить. Поэтому ты не можешь меня понять.

У Айзека застывает улыбка, и Стайлз почти хочет извиниться.

Но ещё больше он хочет, чтобы все оставили его в покое.

— Тогда не повезло тебе, — ровно говорит Айзек. — Тебя никто никуда не отпустит, хочешь ты этого или нет.

Он встаёт и уходит, а Стайлз чувствует подступающую истерику, нащупывает в кармане ингалятор Скотта и несколько раз нажимает на него, пытаясь дышать.

И то, что Дерек внимательно следит за ним издалека, ему совсем не помогает.

*

Они проезжают границу Канады, когда им приходится бросить машины (даже Стайлзу жаль оставлять Камаро в одиночестве), потому что проехать дальше невозможно. Вся дорога впереди заполнена брошенными автомобилями: в некоторых из них мертвецы, а в других неистовствуют запертые зомби. Так что они решают убраться подальше и найти машины в другом месте.

— Может, нам велосипеды где найти? — предлагает Стайлз. — Легко ехать и заправлять не нужно.

— Я не умею на нём ездить, — признаётся Эрика.

И Стайлз всё же одёргивает себя раньше, чем успевает издать удивлённый звук. У Эрики была эпилепсия. Конечно же, она не умеет ездить на велосипеде.

— Я научу, — легко предлагает он вместо этого. — Если хочешь. Ещё могу научить ездить на сноуборде. А Лидия клёво катается на коньках. Её можно отпускать на Олимпиаду.

— Ты? На сноуборде? — язвительно отзывается Джексон.

— После первого полёта вниз башкой по склону учишься очень быстро, — честно признаётся Стайлз.

— Кто бы сомневался, — фыркает Джексон.

— Я хочу, — неожиданно говорит Эрика.

— Что? — Стайлз не сразу понимает, о чём она.

— Научи меня кататься на велосипеде.

Стайлз широко улыбается.

— Окей. Теперь нам нужно где-нибудь стащить велосипед.

— Дерек, а ты умеешь ездить на велосипеде? — спрашивает Лидия.

— Не умеет, — добродушно сдаёт племянника с потрохами дядя Питер. — В детстве Дерек утверждал, что велосипед едет слишком медленно, и отказывался учиться.

Стайлз громко смеётся, представляя себе маленького хмурого Дерека.

— Какая прелесть, — улыбается Эрика и искоса смотрит на Дерека.

Дерек выглядит как хозяин, прогуливающийся в парке с выводком щенков. То есть, кажется очень, очень усталым и готовым раздать их первому встречному.

— У нас карта закончилась, — вспоминает Стайлз, чтобы перевести тему. — Нужно зайти в какой-нибудь магазин на заправке.

— И если там будет еда, а не ебучая гречка, то будет здорово, — морщится Джексон.

— Главное, чтобы там была вода, — отзывается Лидия, которая считает, что гречневая диета прекрасно влияет на её фигуру, а потому не протестует. — Надоело пить из ручьёв и с хлоркой.

— Лучше с хлоркой, чем с трупами, — Стайлз пожимает плечами.

— Фу, Стайлз!

Ещё одна тема, о которой они обычно не говорят. Что именно сейчас плавает в реках.

— Можно поискать какой-нибудь колодец, — предлагает он. — Правда, я в сериале видел, как в колодце барахтался зомби. Так что нужно быть внимательными.

— Давайте сделаем это словосочетание нашим девизом, — отзывается Айзек. — Будь бдительным!

— Гербом будет волк? — поддерживает идею Стайлз.

— Нет, — твёрдо говорит Лидия. — С меня хватит волков и в реальности. Давайте лучше выберем что-нибудь более… милое.

— Единорога? — хмыкает Стайлз.

— Давайте почтим память Камаро, — торжественно предлагает Питер, — и изберём в качестве герба значок Шевроле.

— Какая милая и нехарактерная для вас идея, — язвит Лидия. — Но хорошая, должна признать.

Стайлз немного отстаёт от остальных, чтобы передохнуть от радостного разговора.

И, к его удивлению, Эрика делает так же.

Несколько сотен метров они просто идут рядом, а потом Эрика говорит:

— Бойда укусили в первый же день. Сначала мы думали, что всё будет хорошо, мы ведь оборотни, что может с нами случиться. Но через сутки он сказал, что больше не может превратиться. Я испугалась и предложила поехать на склад. Когда Дерек вернулся, Бойд уже не мог ходить.

— Мне жаль, — Стайлз берёт её за руку, хотя больше всего ему хочется попросить её замолчать.

Или пойти рассказать это Дереку.

— Мы сожгли его. А потом Дерек сказал, что мы должны сходить в участок.

Стайлз крепче сжимает ладонь, чтобы не заорать на неё.

— Мы похоронили его в могиле твоей матери, — продолжает Эрика. — Дерек так сказал. Питер пытался уговорить его уехать сразу, а не терять время, но Дерек настоял.

— Хорошо, — говорит Стайлз.

— Когда мы услышали сообщение о том, куда должны ехать неинфицированные выжившие, Айзек предположил, что вы поехали в Сакраменто, потому что он ближе всего. А Дерек сказал: «Если бы ты был Стайлзом, ты бы туда поехал?». Айзек ответил: «Нет», — но так и не смог объяснить, почему. Почему, Стайлз? 

— Потому что чем больше людей, тем сложнее удержать вспышку вируса, — поясняет Стайлз.

— Поразительно, — усмехается Эрика. — Дерек наконец-то научился тебя предсказывать. Кто бы мог подумать.

— Я восхищен и аплодирую стоя.

Эрика задумчиво смотрит на него и повторяет:

— Кто бы мог подумать.

— Дерек принял тебя обратно в стаю?

— Дерек сказал, что если я предам его ещё раз, то зомби покажутся мне благословением.

— Знаешь, когда Мелисса в детстве разбирала комнату Скотта, она всё время клятвенно обещала выкинуть к чертям все его вещи, если он не будет поддерживать порядок. Она говорила так каждый раз.

— Дерек выглядел довольно убедительным, — говорит Эрика.

— Знаешь, сколько раз Дерек клятвенно обещал разорвать мне глотку своими зубами? — спрашивает Стайлз. За что получает прожигающий взгляд от обернувшегося Дерека.

— Ты исключение, Стайлз, — неожиданно сияюще улыбается ему Эрика.

— Не-а, это не я исключение, это просто ваш смертельно суровый альфа на самом деле безобиднее котёнка.

После этого на них оборачиваются и Джексон с Айзеком.

Стайлзу становится интересно, что же нужно сказать, чтобы обернулся дядя Питер. Именно этот вопрос в порыве хулиганства он и карябает на ходу на карте, а потом протягивает её Эрике.

Та вскидывает брови и предвкушающе улыбается.

Так что следующие пару часов они проводят в обсуждении того, можно ли считать Питера Хейла бракованным зомби.

*

Они проезжают всю Канаду ни разу не встретившись ни с кем. Ни с одним живым или мёртвым существом, похожим на человека.

Стайлз считает это главным преимуществом путешествия с Дереком. В отличие от их укушенных друзей, он всегда и всё контролирует. И Стайлз предпочитает не думать, чего он наслушался за время пути.

Но только на границе с Аляской Стайлз узнаёт, что едут они во вполне конкретное место.

— У меня есть домик в глухом лесу, — говорит Питер и в ответ на вскинутые брови и недоумённые взгляды поясняет: — В детстве мне нравилась сказка про Красную Шапочку.

— Степень вашей жутковатости резко возросла, — Стайлз чувствует, что сейчас выражает общую мысль. А ещё, что у него очень болит голова, но за это нельзя возложить вину на семейство Хейлов.

— Когда мы туда приедем, ты ещё скажешь мне спасибо, — пожимает плечами Питер. — Это очень хороший дом. С двумя этажами под землёй.

— Нафига? — теперь всеобщую мысль выражает Джексон.

— Не хотелось портить пейзаж, — беспечно отзывается Питер. — Кто же знал, что это окажется прекрасной идей во времена нашествия зомби. К которым я, кстати, не отношусь.

— Вы уже это раз десять повторили, — напоминает Стайлз. — Мы уже поняли и извинились.

— Не помешает повторить ещё разок.

— А этот ваш домик в лесу далеко? — спрашивает Эллисон.

— Ещё около тысячи километров. Он на севере, недалеко от океана. 

— Да, вы очень жуткий, — решает Стайлз. — Я почти думаю, что у вас есть способности предсказывать будущее.

Питер усмехается.

— Ложитесь спать, — говорит Дерек. — Поедем с самого утра.

— Нам нужно ещё набрать много-много тёплой одежды, — сообщает Стайлз. И чихает в подтверждение своих слов.

— Выпей что-нибудь от простуды и ложись спать, — приказывает Дерек лично ему.

— И керосин тоже.

— Стайлз.

— Ну, что? Я вообще не хочу спать.

Дерек хватает его за локоть и тянет к машине. Явно устал спорить.

Стайлз решает, что ему стоит объяснить Дереку, как плохо влияет насилие на внутрикомандную динамику.

Но Дерек даже слушать не станет. Сейчас вот он, к примеру, копается в рюкзаке Стайлза.

— Пей, — Дерек протягивает ему таблетку и воду. — У меня нет времени, чтобы с тобой возиться, если ты заболеешь.

— Я не заболею.

Стайлз всё равно проглатывает таблетку.

— Сколько аддерола у тебя осталось? 

— Я обобрал запасы всех встреченных аптек, так что месяцев на восемь хватит.

— А потом?

— Из меня получится очень хреновый рыбак с нулевой концентрацией внимания.

— Стайлз, ты можешь хоть на несколько минут перестать шутить?

— Нет.

Удивительно, но Стайлз вот сейчас отвечает предельно честно.

— Стайлз.

— Ладно. Мне будет раза в четыре сложнее сосредоточиться, так что предупреждаю, что требовать это будет бесполезно. А ещё возможно бездумное влезание в неприятности из-за недооценки опасности.

— Ещё больше, чем раньше? — хмыкает Дерек.

— Да, — Стайлз тоже улыбается, вспоминая, с чего всё вообще началось. — Так что можешь придушить меня сразу, пока все остальные не видят.

— Нет, подожду ещё месяцев восемь.

Дерек разворачивает его за плечи, а потом обхватывает сзади за шею и ведёт к спальному мешку.

И от этого горячего прикосновения у Стайлза по спине бегут мурашки, а внизу живота тепло скручивается в жгут.

— Ложись и спи, — говорит Дерек и ждёт.

Стайлз послушно укладывается и закрывает глаза.

А потом чувствует ту же горячую ладонь у себя на лбу.

Дерек вытягивает из него всю боль, и Стайлз впервые за всё время проваливается в прекрасный сон без сновидений и кошмаров.

*

— Добро пожаловать домой, — говорит Питер и глумливо усмехается.

Стайлз подозревает, что так он выражает свою любовь.

Представший перед их глазами домик кажется крошечным. Таким крошечным, что поместиться они там смогут исключительно стоя плечом к плечу. Крыльцо и то кажется больше всего дома.

Но когда они оказываются внутри, выясняется, что наземная часть дома — это только прихожая и лестница вниз. Даже пара окошек и та больше похожа на декорацию.

— Без электричества нам тут будет охренительно темно.

— Зато надёжно.

— Питер, вы были поклонником теории неизбежной ядерной войны? — спрашивает Лидия.

— Я не настолько стар, моя дорогая, — отзывается Питер. — Как я уже говорил, мне хотелось соблюсти антураж сказки. Но при этом не хотелось жить в сарае. Комнат, кстати, хватит не на всех, так что придётся делиться.

— Если бы кто-то другой сказал про сказку, я бы не поверил, — говорит Айзек. — Но вот ему почему-то веришь безоговорочно.

— Ореол безумия, — поясняет Стайлз.

— Оскорблять меня в моём же доме, — восхищается Питер. — За это ты будешь соседом Дерека.

— Почему это? — возмущённо вякает Стайлз.

— Мой дом, мои правила, — торжественно сообщает Питер.

И на лице Дерека отражается странная смесь раздражения и удовлетворения. То есть, не только Стайлз помнит, как часто Дерек слышал эту фразу от него, пока скрывался от полиции в доме шерифа.

— Вообще, правильно, — ухмыляется Джексон так, будто брал уроки у дяди Питера. — Чего лишний раз переселять Стилински. Лучше уж сразу к Дереку.

Лидия сияюще улыбается и с размаху бьёт Джексона локтём по рёбрам.

Но, к сожалению, даже это не заставляет Стайлза почувствовать себя отомщённым.

Тем более что в итоге им с Дереком всё же достаётся одна комната, пусть и самая большая. На этом горячо настаивают все.

Эрику селят с Эллисон, Питер достаётся умилительно расстраивающемуся Айзеку, и если бы не Джексон с Лидией, вся эта ситуация напоминала бы реалити-шоу про геев.

Правда, потом Стайлз спускается ещё на этаж ниже и обнаруживает там ещё комнаты, но Питер очень убедительно утверждает, что один этаж отапливать намного проще, чем два, так что все с ним соглашаются.

И по настоятельной просьбе Стайлза и девушек начинают уборку.

Всё-таки в этом доме никого не было больше семи лет, и Стайлзу не очень хочется дышать пылью под землёй.

Вообще, Стайлзу много чего не хочется, поэтому он размеренно капает Дереку на мозг, раз за разом повторяя тирады на животрепещущие темы: «откуда нам взять еду», «зима близко, и я совсем не из семьи Старк», «инструменты тоже нужны», и «откуда и как в этом доме поступает воздух».

Так что, в конце концов, Дерек знакомо пихает его к стене и нависает. Но когда Стайлз уже ожидает как минимум выдранную печень, а как максимум — укус, Дерек неожиданно по-доброму обещает:

— Мы со всем разберёмся завтра.

И от шока Стайлз мелко-мелко кивает.

— Хорошо. Как скажешь.

Дерек глубоко вздыхает и отстраняется.

— Я иду спать, — говорит он. — Если ты не ляжешь через час, то я притащу тебя силком. Завтра все встанут на рассвете.

— Хорошо, — ещё раз кивает Стайлз.

Он даже немного восхищается Дереком. Тот настолько его ошарашил, что лишил способности протестовать хотя бы словесно. 

Дерек ещё раз пристально смотрит на него и уходит.

Стайлз садится в кресло (кожаное, чёрт возьми!) и берёт в руки гитару, пытаясь на память воспроизвести знакомую песню.

Получается не очень, несмотря на то, что раньше он слушал её десятки раз.

Спустя три попытки Стайлз встаёт, берёт горящую свечу и идёт в спальню.

Дерек, к его удивлению, крепко спит на полу в спальном мешке, предоставив в распоряжение Стайлза огромную кровать.

Но она выглядит такой неприветливой, что Стайлз по сложившейся уже привычке берёт свой мешок и укладывается рядом.

И только когда его будит умилённый возглас Эрики и Айзека: «Какая прелесть», — Стайлз понимает, что это был не очень умный поступок.

— Заткнитесь, — просит он. — Это не то, что вы подумали.

Очень слабая отмазка, учитывая, что именно сегодня ночью Дерек стал любителем крепких обнимашек.

— Ну-ну, — понимающе кивает Айзек.

— Конечно, это не то, — соглашается Эрика.

— Пора завтракать. Мы решили дать вам поспать, раз уж этот месяц Дерек почти всё время был на страже, а ты так и не вылечил свою простуду.

— Нет у меня никакой простуды, — возмущённо шепчет в ответ Стайлз.

— Так же, как и не тебя сейчас тискает Дерек, — кивает Эрика.

— Сучка.

Эрика улыбается, всем видом демонстрируя, что воспринимает это как комплимент.

— Буди Дерека, и приходите завтракать, — говорит Айзек, в порыве неожиданного сочувствия утаскивая Эрику из комнаты.

Стайлз глубоко вздыхает и смотрит прямо на Дерека.

И думает, как же сильно он устал, если не проснулся даже от этого цирка.

Стайлз убирает его руки и встаёт. И от этого Дерека как будто подбрасывает вверх.

Он осоловело ведёт головой, а потом впивается в Стайлза ярко-красными глазами.

— Э… Чувак?

Дерек моргает и отступает назад.

— Прости, — говорит он.

Да, Дерек явно поставил своей целью удивить его до смерти.

— С каждым может случиться, — растерянно отзывается Стайлз. — А что это только что было?

Дерек не смотрит на него, просто молча пожимает плечами. В общем, как всегда, никаких объяснений, хоть пытай.

— Окей, — говорит Стайлз. — Пошли завтракать, нас все ждут.

Когда они выходят, стая встречает их ухмылками разной степени гнусности. 

— Без комментариев, — говорит Стайлз. — Или я подложу вам аконит в суп. Или нет, я отыщу специально для вас аконитовый мёд.

— Какое коварство, — восхищается Питер. — Если бы только мы не были на Аляске в середине осени.

— Моя месть будет холодна и внезапна, — обещает Стайлз, запихивая в рот что-то ужасное на вкус, но всё равно съедобное.

— Айзек, Питер и Эллисон пойдут на охоту, — говорит Дерек, явно устав от их трёпа.

— Почему Эллисон?

— У неё больше шансов кого-нибудь подстрелись.

— Тоже верно, — соглашается Стайлз.

— Джексон и Эрика, нам нужны дрова. 

— Почему я? — возмущается Эрика.

— Кто не работает, тот не ест, — невозмутимо изрекает Дерек.

Эрика закатывает глаза, но кивает.

— Мы со Стайлзом и Лидией поедем в город.

— Почему только втроём?

— И почему с двумя людьми?

— Дерек, ты чего?

— Может, лучше оборотни?

— Я способен увидеть угрозу лучше вас всех, — спокойно говорит Дерек. — И только Стайлз и Лидия смогут точно сказать, что именно нам понадобится.

И от такого доверия у Стайлза в груди разливается тепло. 

Он вспоминает, как держал Дерека на плаву в бассейне, и какими обидными тогда были его слова. Даже не смотря на их правдивость.

Но теперь Стайлз знает, что доверит Дереку свою жизнь.

И ему так приятно знать, что Дерек тоже ему доверяет хоть в чём-то.

— Лучше я останусь тут и что-нибудь приготовлю к обеду, — говорит Лидия. 

— Почему? — удивляется Стайлз.

— Если что-то пойдёт не так, Дереку будет проще вытащить одного человека, чем двоих, — здраво замечает она.

Дерек несколько секунд раздумывает над этим, а потом кивает.

И Стайлз чувствует себя очень глупо, потому что его распирает от гордости за Дерека, который послушал чужое мнение и согласился с ним, потому что оно было лучше его идеи.

— Ага, — кивает Джексон. — Стайлз и один прекрасно сыграет роль твоей записной книжки.

Стайлз с чувством пинает его под столом.

Но попадает в Дерека.

— Эм… Прости?

Дерек закатывает глаза. 

Стайлз думает, что с него сейчас мог бы писать великомученика какой-нибудь художник Эпохи Возрождения. Стайлз практически может представить это выражение лица на какой-нибудь иконе.

— Правда, Дерек, я больше так не буду. Прости хоть в честь дня рождения? — Стайлз старается состроить умилительную рожицу.

— У тебя сегодня день рождения?! — хором спрашивают почти все.

Стайлз кивает и достаёт из кармана потрёпанный календарик с зачёркнутыми днями в качестве доказательства.

— Восемнадцать, — гордо говорит он.

— Как здорово, что мы больше не в Калифорнии, правда, Дерек? — елейно интересуется Питер с невинными-невинными глазами.

Стайлзу хочется пнуть и его, но Дерек кидает на него предупреждающий взгляд.

И как только догадался?

*

Им потребовалась пара недель, чтобы окончательно приспособиться к жизни здесь.

Пара недель, несколько поездок в ближайшие (но не такие уж и близкие) городки, новая система подогрева воды и наполненное воплями и проклятиями рытьё отхожего места. Туда высочайшим приказом альфы, кстати, было велено ходить только по двоё и с помповым ружьём, так что ни о какой интимности не было и речи.

Больше всего Стайлза удивляло, что они так и не убили друг друга. Или дядю Питера. Особенно дядю Питера, который в деле высмеивания кого-то был беспощаднее инквизитора.

Собственно, именно от него Стайлз и сбежал на крыльцо, прихватив с собой тёплую куртку, диванную подушку под задницу и гитару. Мог бы взять и одну гитару, если бы не был уверен в собственной смерти от руки Лидии, потому что помучаться с простуженным им всем всё-таки пришлось.

И Стайлз никогда и никому не расскажет, что порой ночью изображал озноб, чтобы получить ещё одну порцию согревающих объятий от своей большой живой грелки. 

Просто Стайлз решил, что если это максимум, что он может получить от Дерека, то стоит воспользоваться предоставленным судьбой шансом.

Стайлз поморщился и погладил гитару.

Сегодня он собирался сыграть песню целиком и без единой ошибки.

И, к его искреннему удивлению, это ему даже удалось.

Ещё большим удивлением стал раздавшийся сзади голос:

— Чёрт, чувак, ты уже не безнадёжен. Но выбор репертуара всё ещё отстойный.

Джексон садится на крыльцо рядом со Стайлзом.

— Чувак, это ты нихрена не понимаешь в настоящей музыке, — протестует тот. — Эта группа потрясающая! Ну, была. Сейчас-то они, скорее всего, кушают чьи-то мозги на засохших просторах Лос-Анджелеса. Ты знаешь, что без водоснабжения Лос-Анджелес засохнет к чертям собачьим? Я видел в одной передаче, что они берут воду издалека и тратят огромное количество на полив. Ну, тратили, то есть.

— Знаешь, Дерек прямо как ты, — неожиданно перебивает его Джексон.

— Прости?!

Стайлз даже искренне собирается оскорбиться до глубины души, но тут Джексон одним предложением выбивает не только почву у него из-под ног, но и мозг.

— Он ведёт себя с тобой точно так же, как ты вёл себя с Лидией в седьмом классе, — говорит Джексон. — Это до тошноты мило, но ты уж сделай с этим что-нибудь, а то мы уже устали на вас смотреть… И вот с ним тоже что-нибудь сделай.

Джексон кивает в сторону леса, встаёт и уходит обратно в дом, а Стайлз со вздохом смотрит на ковыляющего к нему зомби.

Голого зомби с отвалившимся членом.

Голого зомби с галстуком на шее.

Сказать кому, не поверят.

**Конец**

**Author's Note:**

> Факты, использованные при написании данного фанфика, взяты из документального сериала «Жизнь после людей», научно-популярного фильма «Зомби: восставшая история», книг Макса Брукса «Руководство по выживанию среди зомби» и «Мировая война Z», и Джона Бака «Самоучитель игры на 6-струнной гитаре», а также обнаружены при помощи благословенных гугла и википедии, поэтому могут не соответствовать реальности.
> 
> В конце Стайлз играет песню группы All Time Low «Under A Paper Moon»: [ссылка](http://prostopleer.com/tracks/5087584tlz1)
> 
> Прекрасная Rumrouz сделала клип: [ссылка](http://archiveofourown.org/works/589043)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Zombies Hate Fast Food](https://archiveofourown.org/works/589043) by [Rumrouz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz)




End file.
